Zephyr's Remnant Arc
The Zephyr's Remnant Arc is a story arc in Dissidia School Side. Focusing mostly on the point-of-view of Judgment member Ventus Artemisia, it deals with an important piece of the remnants of Zephyr, being stolen by Levia a member of the Demons of Sins, as well as Rini struggle to save Azure from being forced by his powers again. Background Zephyr's Remnant Order Grimoire Chronology Prelude Ventus notices Rini's unusual behavior, during their shopping for the foods in the apartment after seeing the news report regarding the recent influx of Cornelia City's mysterious artifact shipped in last week and being identified later on, though it was later disregard and they returned to do their shopping. Ventus is later called by Aqua regarding a recent and unusual robbery, much to Ventus' dismay since he rather spending time with Rini or hanging out later with Aqua. Before leaving, Rini advises Ventus regarding the weather, saying that it might rain later on, which Ventus finds both unusual and suspicious. Ventus later arrives at the Judgment 177 Branch Office where he is briefed by Aqua about the robbery. Looking, at the video recording, the robbers have stolen a luggage bag and later realized that both victims and culprits of the robbery have suspicious background. Ventus later decides to hunt down the culprits instead, as it was more convenient for him as a recent electrical outage which caused a traffic jam, has forced them to divert their escape to underground as well as the victim of the robbery being unable to be contacted. It was also more convenient for him, as a single unit to confront the culprits rather than an entire team of the Security members, as they are unable to reach the scene on time, due to the traffic jam, as well as the difficulty dealing with procedures in order for them to take quick actions. Ventus quickly leaves to pursue the culprits, with Aqua backing him up by helping him locate the targets. Battle in the Streets With Aqua's help, Ventus was able to find the culprits of the stolen luggage bag easily. With the culprits general lack of knowledge regarding the students in Cornelia City, Ventus was easily able to defeat several of the armed men and acquire the luggage back easily using his wind-related moves, forcing the others who witnessed dominance to flee. Ventus would later get a call from Rini, originally wanting to ask him if he could cover for her when Saïx would begin his inspection of the students in their dorm, as she has other mattters to attend to, though seeing Ventus is still working, she would ask one of the boys in the dorm instead, ending her call immediately afterwards. Wind VS Wind Ventus' later falls to his back after the luggage bag that he took from the robbers, which he was sitting on, was mysteriously disappeared from him, and is immediately surprised by the appearance of several Floods emerging from the shadows, although he is managed to quickly defeating it by the use of his Keyblade. Ventus later wonders why there are Floods in here despite the fact that they do not appear outside the forest, until he is cut off by the corkscrew being teleported into his shoulder. Despite being in terrible pain, Ventus is able to see the face of his attacker who is now sitting on the luggage bag, who is none other than Levia of the Demons of Sins who is also fanning herself with her fan, though Ventus do not recognize her. She tells Ventus (which she apparently knows) that she is a wind-user as well, although she considers herself being in a different level than Ventus. Ventus tries to attack her with using an Aero spell, however, Levia quickly deflect the attack by the use of her fan, which hit a wall. However, Ventus still uses an Aero spell to hit Levia, however, Ventus missed entirely as Levia moved a few paces backwards utilizing the Aero's ranged weaknesses. Levia then takes one of the needles that Ventus used on the culprits and throws it towards him as a projectile by using her wind powers, with no where else to go, Ventus teleports himself forward trying to land a blow on Levia, however, Levia predicted this and is able to teleport a needle into Ventus' body, disabling him momentarily. Levia then mocks Rini for being desperate enough to involve Ventus into her business other than Sora and Roxas or even Roku, her upperclassmen (senpai). Hearing Levia mention Rini's name, Ventus demands to know answers from her. Seeing Ventus' ignorance, Levia reminds Ventus on how a traffic jam just so happens to occur when her men were stealing the luggage bag, implying to Ventus that Rini was somehow involved due to the fact of her unique power. This confuses Ventus, though Levia gladly fills in the blanks, stating the words such as "Remnant" or "Emerald Level". Levia says that what she is sitting on now is the Remnant of Zephyr, the mysterious artifact. Ventus becomes completely confused and asks her again what she meant. Completely annoyed at Ventus' ignorance, Levia pulls out a photographic evidence, showing the artifact that was seen in the news on the blimp he saw with Rini; Levia reasons why "humans" doesn't know about the "remnants" of the Zephyr, and mocks Rini's helplessness in the situation, seeing that her nightmare regarding about Azure is finally over since he wouldn't be out of control of that power again, but now after discovering the reasons behind the Demons of Sins is revealed, which would mean that Azure will lose control of it again. Seeing Ventus is still confused, Levia mentions the Assault of the Demons (the event where Azure's powers loses control of it) and teases Ventus if he could find the truth of the Assault and regarding the "Order Grimoire" then he would be useful enough for her. Seeing an opening, Ventus quickly throws his Keyblade at Levia, this however, did not work, as Levia was too quick for Ventus and pierced him again with one of the needles, she later leaves with the luggage bag as the Keyblade stuck in the ground where Levia was on. Preparation for the next battle After Ventus' loss to Levia, he drags his injured body back to the his group's dormhouse, and shut himself inside the bathroom, able to manage to hide himself from the boys in the house. Here, he carefully removes the objects that were embedded into his body and then applies a special ointment created by Dr. Aerith to treat his injuries,whilst pondering about the suspicious encounter Rini has during the Assault of the Demons. At the same time as this, Ventus calls Aqua to report his situation, which worries Aqua and tells her not to tell or report this on anyone, as well as asking her to gather relevant information. Aqua tells Ventus that the Remnant he managed to take from the robbers are the ancient artifact, the Zephyr which is capable of powering up one's strength and later tells a small information regarding the Order Grimoire, the thing that was mention by Levia, which piques a suspicion by Ventus. Aqua also states that victims of the robbery were smugglers hired by the Scientific Research Center, and that they were in the process of delivering the luggage bag to the facility until Levia's group showed-up and stole it from them. Finally, Aqua reports to Ventus that the Floods he was battling were infact summoned into rather than running away from the forest, much to Ventus' disbelief since he believes that no monsters is capable of being summoned into the City that many until he thinks that Levia is capable of doing it, considering her powers as a demon. His conversation with Aqua ends, but not until he asks her to search information regarding about Levia, when Rini enters the house, wondering why the lights to the bathroom hall is out, locking himself inside the bathroom, Ventus is forced to lie to Rini regarding this, else he would be find out. Ventus tries to ask where Rini has been, to which she responds that she was trying to buy a keychain, though came back to the dorm because she forgot something; even though he is quite ignorance, Ventus realizes that they poorly constructed excuses. Rini leaves shortly after Ventus mentions to himself that he hopes it will not rain, since the weather forecasts has been fairly incorrect recently due to the climate, to which there was a moment of silence before Rini replies and agrees with Ventus' statement, thanking Ventus for his concern for her as a friend. It is later shown that Rini has been reading the books about the Zephyr's Remnants and a little information regarding the Order Grimoire when Ventus secretly enters her room; this is also where Ventus has a flashback to what occured during the Assault of the Demons and seeing flashes of a wings of light shortly before it disappears as well as the multiple lightning strikes, similar to that of Rini has use it. Wanting to help Rini, Ventus goes on his own to try and find Levia, with the help of Aqua tracking Levia and her group. He later hears an explosion, and deduces that Rini might be involved with it. Rini's Counterattack Ventus discovers that Rini has found Levia and her allies, and has engaged them in battle, destroying half of the street and a bus in the process. Here, Rini easily overwhelm Levia's (who is viewing in the spectacle nearby) allies with the use of her magic-oriented powers without killing anyone in the process, even when they are armed with handguns and other weapons, as well with the help of those delinquents. After defeating them, Rini confronts Levia where she mocks Rini for her role in Virgillius' plans, which absolutely infuriates Rini. After hearing one of Levia's insults, which states that Rini is simply fighting for her own benefit and only doesn't want anything happen to the fragile Azure, Rini relents and accepts that she is truly angry and wants to destroy anything that is involved, however, Rini states that she is more angry at her self, for getting her friend (Ventus) involved, involving into Roku's life and mishaps, and at that person who hurts her, crying a little in the process. Levia responds that she is too kind, and says to Rini that she didn't need to enter the battelfield if she counted herself as a victim, just like Azure. Levia reminds Rini that she can't get caught and states that she'll use any method just so she can escape. Rini comments on how it is impossible to move fast enough to escape Rini (since she knows Levia's wind-power weaknesses despite she is technically stronger than her). However, Levia proves her wrong by teleporting several of her companions in front of her, bluffing that some of them might be civillians, which forces Rini to hold back her attack, and allowing Levia to teleport and escape in her confusion. Seeing the affair from nearby, Ventus quickly teleports away to confront Levia. Unbeknowst to him, MA has been seeing his every movements before disappearing herself to tells Terra. Chosen of Innocent Meanwhile, in a certain house, Terra looks the destruction Rini has cause from the view inside her after she gets the feeling of MA calling to her. She begins to call Luneth regarding the destruction in the city as well as MA's calling which he reply by saying the same thing with the Waiter and tells her that they had to call Roku for help, which greatly concerns Terra as she doesn't want Roku to involve into anything he isn't involved, but still approved Luneth request. Even though she only wants to deal this problem alone with Levia, Luneth simply opts to explain the situation to Roku instead as he will definitely come even without asking as well as Vanitas might be also had the same feeling. The both of them runs through the dark streets of nighttime Cornelia City, accompanied with their contract Sins, and eventually reaches Roku's House, where they ask Roku to help them the incident happened right now as well as saving Rini and Ventus, while confused but Roku accepts the request with Vanitas tagging along. Wind VS Wind II Levia arrives in a restaurant after escaping from Rini. Since being using much of her power, Levia feels a bit exhausted after battling one against another in the same time and almost reaching the limit of her powers. However, her pain is multiplied by the arrival of Ventus who teleports the corkscrew and the needles Levia teleported into Ventus before into Levia mirroring Ventus' injuries, as so he can be equal footing with Levia despite the difference of their powers and able to predict her wind powers limits. As a gesture of insult and superiority, Ventus offers Levia a tube of ointment created by Aerith, Levia however, rejects his offer stating that Ventus forgets that a demon like her wouldn't need anything to heal her as she can heal herself. Ventus believes that he can at least keep Levia busy enough for Rini to notice the ruckus they are creating, as Rini would be in winning condition to Levia's defeat. Levia knows this as well, as is the reason why she must beat Ventus before the arrival of Rini and needing herself some time to heal her injuries. However, Levia notices that if Ventus wanted to win already, the he should've brought Rini with him; seeing that Ventus seems to not want Rini to arrive. Because of this Levia insults Rini's naive and childish wish for a fantasy world where they don't need to fight and where Azure would be save, and asks Ventus if it is worth protecting. Ventus acknowledges that it is a selfish wish of Rini, and because he isn't like Sora or Roxas, however, Ventus states that it is something worth protecting, and says that he cannot trample on Rini's emotions on wanting an ending where neither of them need to fight and die and that Azure is the person that is important to her. Ventus declares to Levia that in order for Rini's wish to be fulfilled he will drag Levia into the path of light. Hearing Ventus' exclamation, Levia scruffs off being in the "light path" and smugly states that her winning would be trampling on those feelings. The battle starts with Ventus casting an Aero spell, however, Levia simply deflects it by using Nieder's defense like before and simply creates multiple air slash on Ventus, which he avoids. Seeing this, Levia teleports several tables between them to block Ventus' vision, however, with Ventus' previous experience, he decides to teleport in front of Levia instead beyond the tables. Levia however, anticipates this and tries to attack Ventus using Nieder's offense, however, Ventus is able to avoid it by clashing it with his Keyblade instead, which surprises Levia. Using this chance, Ventus tries to hit Levia with his fist, however it is countered by Levia throwing her fan in front of Ventus which smacks him in the face. Nearly knocked down by this, Ventus teleports again and appears behind Levia and smacking her with his Keyblade, sending her down on the floor. Ventus tries to teleport again, however, due to his extreme pain on his wounds, is unable to, and is later pinned down by several tables teleported unto him by Levia, and with this Ventus is trapped in the hands of Levia. With the momentary cease in battle, Levia teleports away all the items embedded into her by Ventus and later shows her regenerating powers in front of Ventus, claiming that she could heal it but due to him added her pain, it takes longer for her to heal it. While doing so, she tells Ventus of the story about the Order Grimoire and the 13 Wizards of Anthologies, though not divulging any important information, such as Rini's involvement and Azure being a wizard. Here, Levia asks Ventus the mysterious light he saw during the Assault of the Demons and the fact that the light its the Grimoire itself. She continues on by saying with the Demons is targeting Azure for the Grimoire and use it by themselves. Levia basically states that the Grimoire isn't make any interest in other factions of the city, such as why there is a little information regarding it and that it is a mysterious power. Hearing this, Ventus asks Levia if she is using the Remnant in order to fully control the Grimoire, which to Ventus is ridiculous and impossible. Levia agrees with his sentiment however, as the "Grimoire" is not actually an ordinary Grimoire; Levia however states that as long as they have the artifact such as the Zephyr in their grasp, then maybe they could figure out if the artifact truly can open the Grimoire itself. Bewildered by Levia's statement, Ventus asks if that is the reason why Levia joined an outside organization despite the fact she is a demon, to which Levia confirms since she nor the Demons can't identify the Zephyr themselves, and needs an organization to do it for them, only to have them take it back for it to use. Levia then tells Ventus on how she was scared when she realizes her identity as a demon and states that she was scared on how easily it could bring harm to other people with her powers. However, Levia tells herself that she shouldn't be the only one who has such power, the power to kill with ease, and that humans shouldn't be the only ones to have power, and that if only humans could have power then why humans must have it. She tells Ventus that's why the other people in the building allowed themselves to be used as shields for her, as they also hold these sentiments as well just like how the Demons would feel also. Levia then asks Ventus if he felt the same as hers when he used his powers to hurt someone, and says that she knows because she and Ventus are the same. She then offers Ventus to find out the truth with her, however, he refuses and insults the reasons for going through all of this, which caused Levia to blown her fuse. Ventus gets up from the stacked tables that pinned him, and says that powers are simply powers and that wether it is good or bad is dependent on it's user. With a terrified yet angered Levia, Ventus summons back his Keyblade, even though he is bleeding from his wounds as seen as he coughed up blood before he gets up; he charges towards Levia and prepares to strike her. However, with Levia unable to properly concentrate and as such is unable to use her wind powers, opts to use her Jian and stabs Ventus in the abdomen, ending his charge. With Levia's entire illusion regarding her powers destroyed, she collapses into the ground and breaks down, along with this, her powers going out of control, creating a vortex of wind that sucks everything in space with her at the center. After regaining control, Levia is determined in killing Ventus for destroying who she was; Levia states that she can destroy Ventus and destroy the building by summoning her Avatar, Garuda to do it for her. She teleports away and leaves Ventus to his fate after kicking him in the abdomen for asking why Levia still needs the Remnant. End of the Zephyr's Remnant Arc Rescuing Ventus Ventus lies motionless as a great distortion of wind is spacetime displaces his surroundings, with him being powerless to runaway, despite this he doesn't want anyone to help him (especially Rini) as the attack would be impossible to stop. Before falling into his demise, Ventus apologizes to Rini for not being able to help her and Sora and Roxas for unable to protect Rini anymore. However, Rini and Roku (after splitting up with Luneth, Terra, Waiter, MA, and Vanitas) arrives just in time before the huge vortex could properly suck all the object into the 11th dimension. Using her unique dual-casted powers, Rini creates several rings of lightning that blows a hole from the first floor all the way up to the 4th floor where Ventus was, causing him to fall into the hole that Rini created, which forced Rini to jump from debris to debris in order to save him, while Roku goes into the 4th floor immediately using Air Dash and saves everyone being sucked in by using reverse-wind method as well his Fate Key, negating the vortex. Rini then helps Ventus by giving him a piggyback, after he is unable to stand up due to his injuries. Ventus then asks why Rini would save him despite the fact he is only a burden to her as well as involving into one of her problems. Rini responds by saying that he is an idiot and the fact that she couldn't do anything to save her good friend (Ventus) as well as the promise she made with Aqua in protecting Ventus from any danger; a flashback regarding the fact Ventus is always ''killed ''in every timeline. Roku also adds that Rini apologizes to Ventus for involving him into this which Ventus is gladly accepts the apology. Vanitas VS Levia After getting away from the scene, Levia tries to contact Luci and the others that she has successfully acquired the Remnant, however, while moving she meets someone unexpectedly, Terra. The Chosen of Innocent, however she is pissed off due to the fact her injuries is not fully healed, however, Terra volunteers to healing her injuries after the battle but she rejects it stating that they don't need any help from the Seven Chosens of Fate. However, it makes her horrified again when Luneth, the Waiter, and MA appears behind Terra, not to mention, Vanitas as well. The Chosen of Intelligent, Sins of Pride, Envy, and Wrath appears before Levia. Vanitas is irritated in going out of the way to help Mai and Roku only to end up that the opponent is Levia, while the Waiter and MA told him not to underestimate her powers as seen with her battle with Ventus. Luneth later tells Levia that there is nowhere to go as she is cornered. While struck with absolute fear facing a number of opponents before her, however, she laughs sinisterly at this, remembering the fact that Vanitas is still in traumatize with his powers after that incident and because of that he is not strong than last time anymore, and believes she can take down one by one against them. However, Vanitas simply sighs at hearing this, refuting Levia's declaration by saying that it is true that he still in shock on that day, and now has to rely on normal fighting style in order to fight until he is already recovered, but even then just because he is weaker doesn't mean she has becomes stronger. Seeing Vanitas' courage to face Levia, the Waiter and MA decides that they shouldn't be into this and takes both Luneth and Terra somewhere safe, teleporting all four of them away from the battlefield. At that moment, Vanitas attacks, shattering the glass of a nearby building due to his dark shockwave attack, this forces Levia to teleport up, which strains her body even further after using Garuda's powers too much. However, Vanitas easily manages to catch up to her and attacks, which obliterates the luggage bag and Remnant in the process, when Levia used it as a shield. With that, Vanitas uses his fist to hit Levia right in the face, sending her flying and landing on the ground, which creates a crater, though she survived. Aftermath Ventus is later sent to Saint Cross Hospital for treatment, and is later forced to use a wheelchair due to his injuries, plus getting himself being hit by both Roxas and Riku as well being worried by Aqua. Roku later reports to Luneth and Terra the most likely route Levia would take given to him by Ventus and discovers that Vanitas has already taken her out upon his arrival, and destroyed the Remnant, though he wasn't bothered by this much to Luneth's chagrin. Meanwhile, Mai reports to Vanitas that MA went into the city and destroyed the evidence regarding the destruction of the Remnant, much to Vanitas' disinterest which somehow worries Mai but she is relief that Vanitas is not traumatize using his powers again, this makes Vanitas tells her that he would be alright as he won't be that long until he keep her promise to him. Back to Ventus and Rini, Ventus promises that he would catch up to either Sora and Roxas in order for him to someday he would protect Rini in the battlefield, as a repay for making the promise with Aqua. With this, any possibilities of the Zephyr is no longer being used due to it being destroyed, though Virgillius reveals that the Remnant wouldn't be any use at all, since he already acquired an actual method to "awakened" Azure's Grimoire. Trivia References Category:Story Arcs Category:Dissidia School Side Story Arcs